I Like That
by Mrs. Horan-McDonough
Summary: Claire and Colleen. Best Friends For All Of Their Spy Lives (BFFAOTSL) are going to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. An undercover Spy school. When they go on a mission for their Cove-ops class, they learn that not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1 Claire

_**Summary:**_

_**Claire and Colleen. Best Friends For All Of Their Spy Lives (BFFAOTSL) are going to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. An undercover Spy school. When they go on a mission for their Cove-ops class, they learn that not everything is as it seems.**_

_**Claire POV**_

_'And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time,' _I giggled madly when I read that part in The Last Olympian. My favorite in the Percy Jackson series. I heard my best friend, Colleen, sigh.

"When are you going to stop doing that every time you read that book?" I could practically hear the rolling of her eyes.

"Never!" I replied sighing happily and giggling again, as I put the book down.

"What about crying when ever you read the Mark of Athena?" I huffed at her.

"Come on! That book is **so** emotional! Some people are just _so_ insensitive these days!" Colleen rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Whatever, Claire."

"Whatever, Colleen." I mimicked as I picked up my phone. It said, _11:32 _.

"Time for bed." And Colleen went quiet pretty quickly because she knows it she gets me started, I won't be able to stop.

...

***Breakfast the Next Day***

_**Still Claire's POV**_

Sitting at breakfast the next day was like everyday. Everyone wary of me because they know how I am in the mornings until classes start. Rose Alexander trying to make girls tell their deepest, darkest secrets, and others being the being how they usually are.

But, this was _before_ Cove-Ops.

...

Joe Solomon was leaning against his desk, looking smexy as usual, and Colleen and I were just talking about the latest One Direction news when the unthinkable happened.

"Ladies, today will be one of the most important lessons and missions of your lives," He started out, everyone silencing immediately. "Today, you will get a boyfriend." And here we are. About to go to my funeral

...

"Come on Claire! It's not as bad as you think it is!" Colleen said as I was stomping my way to the Headmistress' office. I just ignored Colleen until I opened the office door.

"I demand to know what's happening here!" I said to Headmistress Morgan, while still stomping into her office. She raised her eyebrow at me, like asking for me to explain.

"Why the heck is our mission to pick up a boyfriend?!" I told her. Her blank face stared back at me, unblinkingly.

"Ms. Scott, usually girls would be thrilled to do this. Why aren't you?" Colleen smirked and replied for me.

"Cause she's holding out for Percy Jackson, and Niall Horan," I blushed.

"No! Because I don't want to invest myself in a relationship that won't work out!" Mrs. Morgan raised another eyebrow.

"And why, Ms. Scott, do you think it will not work out?" She asked.

"Because! Me Spy, He Civilian!" I told Mrs. Morgan as if I was explaining it to a two year-old. The Headmistress just smirked at me and waved me off.

"Go to your next class, Ms. Scott. And remember, your mission starts tomorrow!" And then she turned back to her computer.

...

***The Next Morning***

I looked in the mirror the next morning, checking out what Colleen did to me. I had on white skinny-jeans, with a red, tight tank-top, and a white jean jacket. And with my white vans with a red 1D on the outside of the shoes. Plus, she pinned my hair back in a french braid, and a few wisps of hair framing my face. All in all, I didn't look half bad. Neither did Colleen, but I'm not going to take the time to get into depth.

"All right ladies! Let's move it!" Yelled Mr. Solomon. I looked at Colleen seriously, and said,

"Time to face my doom."

...

The place of my torture? A park. And a flippin' dog one at that. Not only do I have to suffer, but I have to watch the poor, defenseless puppies be a pick-up line for the pathetic boys who couldn't get a date on their own.

Deciding to not get involved, I sat down on a park bench _ffaaaaaaarrrr_ away from anyone else.

"Alright Aphrodite," My code-name. unfortunately. Colleen picked it out for me, saying it was, _'Because boys love you, but you don't even try. Plus, you look smexy.' _Funny Colleen. Very funny. "Your turn to pick one up." Great. Hear my enthusiasm? No? Awesome.

I sighed, and got up from my bench, only to be knocked over by a dog. It was a black Great Dane. Again, Greeeaaaattt.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," A very deep voice said to me. I looked up and saw chocolate-brown eyes, framed by black hair.

"I don't know what got into him! I'm John Wheeler, and you?

**A/N Woah! Down boy! Going a little fast are we? C; Who did Colleen pick up? Another certain black-haired boy whose name start with R and ends with -iley perhaps? Hmm? Hmm? And I have to admit. This is not my best work either, but it will get better! See you next time on, I Like That (Anyone who guesses correctly on where I got that title from gets extra cookie-points!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Collen

_Previously on ILT:_

_"Oh my God, I am so sorry," A very deep voice said to me. I looked up and saw chocolate brown eyes, framed by black hair._

_"I don't know what got into him! I'm John Wheeler, and you?"_

_**Colleen POV**_

I sighed, walking through the park looking for Claire. As I was walking, A ball landed near my feet. I was about to pick it up, when a huge mass of fur rammed into me. I grunted with pain when the dog jumped on me after I landed painfully of my back in the grass. I lifted my head up to see a guy bounding up after the dog, looking worried and a little- Satisfied? Huh? He reached us, and let me tell ya- That is one _ffiiinnneee_ peice of guy. He wore a white v-neck tank-top, under a grey, zipped up, hoodie, and the sleeves had been torn off. Black hair which had been brushed off to the side, framed dark brown eyes. _Swoon_.

"Hey! Are you okay?! Talk to me! Oh no, I think she got a concussion. I have to call an ambulance or-" He started freaking out, and pulled the dog off of me. I laughed and started to sit up. The guy knelt next to me to check for injuries.

"Hey, Person-I-Don't-Know, I'm fine, okay?" I told him and pushed his hands off. He smirked and said,

"Why yes, you are," He dragged out the last word a little, and I laughed with him. "Anyway, I'm Riley. And what would your name be, fair maiden?" He gave me his hand and pulled me up. I laughed some more. Huh. A lot of laughing going on here right now, isn't there? I smiled dazzingly at him.

"Well, my kind sir, I don't think you deserve the honor of knowing my name, because it seems that you have not introduced me to all of your army." I said, while looking pointedly at his dog.

"Oh!" He laughed, "Right, Mil'lady, this would be my fine companion, Kai," He told me. I smirked at him, then looked at Kai. He was mostly white with ash gray markings all over him. On his chest, there was a mark that looked like the bottom of the heart, you know, that little pointy thing? It was pointing down.

"Well aren't you the best looking thing I've seen all day!" I gushed as I knelt down to pet him.

"I try," Riley said. I looked up and glared at him.

"I was talking to the dog, idiot. And I've seen better than you." His face fell.

"Really? Like who?" He stated confidently.

"One-" I started, but Riley cut me off.

"No, please don't say it-"

"Dire-"

"Please! I beg of you!"

"-ect-"

"Don't do it, don't you dare-"

"-tion!" I finished

"Aw, you did it!" He cried out. I started laughing, like full out clutching my sides in pain, with tears rolling down my face. After a while, he started laughing with him. Kai was jumping and barking around us, wagging his tail happily. A little while later, Riley's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, checked the caller ID, sobered up imediatly and said,

"Sorry, I got to take this," And walked out of my hearing distance. I looked after him confused.

Who had called him?

_**Riley POV**_

Looking at my phone, I saw that Toby was calling. I looked at the girl laughing with me, and told her I had to take the call. She looked at me confused, probably wondering why I was so serious when I took my call. Too bad I probably could never tell her. This relationship will be nothing more than a Cove-Ops assignment.

"What's going on?"I asked as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Dude, I'm freaking out. JW got there before me!" My brother panicked. My eyes widened.

"Wait, what do you mean he got there before you?" I asked Toby.

"I mean, they're over there talking and laughing, Oh! And that's just great. He asked her out, and she said yes! Dude, she flippin' said YES!"

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in a minute. Just hold on." And with that I hung up. I put a smile and headed back to the girl who was sitting with Kai.

"Sorry, I have to go. My brother is having girl problems." I smiled at her, and she smiled softly at me while nodding her head. I gave my phone to her, and nodded to the 'New Contact' I had just opened. She quickly filled in her information, put in a picture, and told me to do the same with her phone. I did, except I took a picture of both of us. I quickly texted it to myself, and handed her phone back to her.

I was walking away when I looked down at my phone. I smiled when I saw her name.

_'Colleen. Yeah, it suits her.'_ I thought to myself when I looked back at her to see her just laying on the ground staring at the sky. I whistled at Kai to follow me, and then walked off to meet up with Toby. Smiling all the way.

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3 Claire

_Previously on ILT:_

_"Oh my God, I am so sorry," A very deep voice said to me. I looked up and saw chocolate brown eyes, framed by black hair._

_"I don't know what got into him! I'm John Wheeler, and you?"_

_**...**_

_I was walking away when I looked down at my phone. I smiled when I saw her name_

_'Colleen. Yeah, it suits her.' I thought to myself when I looked back at her to see her just laying on the ground staring at the sky. I whistled at Kai to follow me, and then walked off to meet up with Toby. Smiling all the way._

_**Claire POV**_

I didn't answer for a second, so he went on.

"I mean, you do have a name, right? Of course you do! Unless you were put in an orphanage and ran away without knowing your real name, but then, you would have a name I could call you by, right?" He paused and looked at me. I smiled.

"Sure. Lot's of them." I said, smirking to myself as I quoted the famous Cammie Morgan when she first met her husband. I turned to go, but he caught my arm.

"Well, can I know your main one?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and yanked my arm out of his grasp. After noticing how warm his hand felt against my arm.

"I don't know. I'm never seeing you again, right? So what's the point." He studied my face hard for a moment.

"I didn't say or do anything to offend you, did I? Because if I did-" I sighed cutting him off.

"Your dog." I said, keeping my face blank. He looked confused for a moment, before a look of realization crossed his face.

"What about him?" I rolled my eyes at him, and crossed my arms.

"Well, you were obviously lost, because he was helping you find your way into a good pick-up line. So... Bye!" I told him, pushing him aside and walking away. But I could've sworn I heard a snicker come from the bushes. I shook my head, and kept walking to find Collen.

When I found her, she was laying in the grass with a dazed look on her face. I sat down next to her on the ground, and circled my arms around my legs.

"What's up, mi amiga?" I looked at her, watching as her face expression never change.

"My heart." And she sighed dreamily. I laughed at her. I was about to say something when a shadow covered us from the sun. I looked up and saw three guys standing over us. Collen looked up too, and as soon as she saw the black haired one, she sat up immediatly.

"Riley! Hi!" Ah. So this was the guy who made her grin like an idiot. I _guess_ I could see why she would give him the time of day. I smirked at her, and then turned towards the guys.

"Um, yeah, You're kinda blocking my sun and I kinda don't want to talk to you," Collen hit my arm and gave me a _look_. I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Sorry, but mind if we join you?" Said the one Colleen called 'Riley'. I opened my mouth to protest, but Colleen beat me to it.

"No, not at all. Right, Claire?" Colleen said the last part with clenched teeth and she pinched me. _Hard_.

"Of course not!" I smiled dazzingly, but turned and shot a quick glare at Colleen. I quickly took out my phone and texted the traitor sitting next to me, who is smiling like the idiot she is at that black-haired kid.

** You might want to complete this mission, but I DON'T!**

_Please C?! Just think of it like a practice HP mission. Please! 4 me!?_

** Fine. But nothing more than a HP assignment**

_Awesome! Thank u!_

** Whatever**

I sent the quick text and turned off my phone and put it in my pocket.

"What's your name?" Asked the guy who sat next to me. He was looked at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to give him a fake name, but Colleen beat me to it. Again.

"I'm Colleen and that's-" I cut her off. What?! Don't give me that look! He could be a serial killer or something!

"I'm Kaitlyn, but call me Katie," I smiled at him. He smiled back. The guy who Colleen was obssessed with spoke up.

"Well, uh, I'm Riley, that's Connor," He pointed to the one who was sitting next to the one who sat next to me. "And that one would be-" He cut him off like I cut Colleen off.

"Tyler. My name is, uh, Tyler." I caught Riley and Connor looking at each other in confusion, but I shook it off. I looked at my phone to see the time. My eyes widened a little bit.

"Well, have fun with the rest of your lives and all, but Colleen, the school bus leaves in 10 minutes," Her eyes narrowed at me, but her eyes widened when I told her we only had 10 minutes left.

"Seriously?" She asked. I nodded, and she leaped off the ground and went to stand next to me.

"Bye guys! I loved meeting you. Hope to see you soon, and all that. Text me later, Riley!" Colleen exclaimed as we were turning around to leave. As soon as I was about 4 feet away, I felt a tugging on the back of my jeans. I turned around to see a puppy husky holding my jeans in his teeth to keep me from leaving. I smiled a little bit.

"Come on, buddy boy, let me go!" I bent down to push him gently away, but he only held on tighter. My frustration grew every time I tried to get the puppy to let go, but he only held on tighter. Finally, when did let go, he ran in front of me, so I would trip on him. When I tripped, I fell into someone's arms. I looked up, and saw Tyler, holding me. I looked down, so he wouldn't see my blush. After he didn't let go for a few seconds, I coughed. A look of realization came across his face, and he let go quickly.

"Uh, thanks, Tyler, I'll just, uh, go now. So... Yeah." I ducked my head, and walked away quickly. I could've sworn I heard the dog cry when I left. Colleen, who had watched the whole interaction, smirked at me. She opened her mouth to speak, but I held up one finger to stop her.

"Not. One. Word. Got it?" She still smirked at me, but nodded anyway.

_**Riley POV *After the call***_

When I reached my brother, he was hiding behind a bush with Connor there too, spying on **Her** and JW. I looked over at them and saw the girl looking pretty annoyed at him.

"What were you talking about him asking her out and her saying yes? She looks like she's about to hit him!" I quietly exclaimed to him, so they wouldn't hear us.

"Okay, so I _might_ have mistaken him asking her for her name as a date and her stalling a yes, or something like that. Hehe?" I glared at him, but sighed, and crouched down to look through the bushes with them.


	4. D:

announcement:

I am taking a break from writing for a while. I'm moving houses this week and probably won't have time. I might update one of my stories but other than that, I'll be gone. It'll probably be around 1 week to a month before I start updating again. Thank you guys for all your love and support. I'll talk to you guys later. And if you have questions feel free to PM me. I will answer those. :)

And if you read The Chameleon That Blogs, I suggest you look up Hollywire on youtube. :)

Love,

-Mrs. Horan-McDonough


End file.
